German Application No. 37 02 134 C2 teaches a coin-operated gaming machine with a graphic processor that displays a grid of fields (spaces or positions), including a starting field and multiple target fields. The object of the game is to light a path of fields from the starting field to a target field. The number of fields a player can light in each turn is determined by a random number generator, and the path of the lights can be changed at predetermined nodal points by the player pressing buttons that control the direction of the path. The available paths between the start field and the target fields can not be changed, causing monotony in the game, which reduces the appeal of the gaming machine to players.